


Pillow Talk

by kibumy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumy/pseuds/kibumy
Summary: Request. Taemin is in need of some cuddles.





	

Kibum audibly struggled his way through the front door of the apartment with several bags of groceries hung around his wrists, and one bag hanging from his mouth. More than one trip was impossible and nearly offensive, considering the apartment complex’s elevator had been broken for about two months now, and they happened to live on the seventh floor of the building. Kibum kicked the door shut with his heel, and hefted the bags upon the nearest countertop for some much needed relief on his forearms and letting go of the one in his mouth. Kibum huffed and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead, making a mental reminder to file another complaint about the elevator. Glancing over at Taemin who sat idly on the living room sofa, he grinned warmly at the sight of his boyfriend snuggled up and surrounded by pillows.

“Well, don’t you look comfy?” Kibum chuckled, beginning to put away the mound of groceries he’d just brought home.

“Not quite,” He heard Taemin respond from across the room. He heard Taemin shuffle in his seat to look towards him in the kitchen, “Could be better.”

“Oh yeah, how so?” Kibum looked up from the open fridge, putting away the eggs and milk.

“Come here.”

“Can’t, gotta finish putting away these groceries, babe.”

“But whyyyyyyyyyyy,” Taemin whined, grabbing the pillow next to him and clutching it against his chest, “It would be comfier if you were over here.”

Kibum scoffed at the silly comment. “Don’t you have class in half an hour?”

“Nope. Got an email from my professor about it earlier. Must be a sick day or something.”

“Ah, I see…” Kibum replied, storing some new spices up on the top shelf of their pantry, reaching to fit them all up there. He felt like he had already put away half the supermarket, yet there were still six more grocery bags to go. Kibum sighed, looking over the heavy plastic bags.

“Bummieeeeeee, come here,” Taemin whined again, getting his boyfriend’s attention. The younger man spread his arms out as wide as they could go and beamed, obviously putting on his charm, which worked every time. Kibum would know, they didn’t need any more ice cream, but here he was, unloading two tubs of rocky road from the grocery bag. He didn’t even look up when he heard Taemin quickly move from his position on the couch over to the kitchen, right by his side.

Kibum watched Taemin reach for his hand slowly out of the corner of his eye, making no efforts to stop him from doing so. He reminded Kibum of a little mischievous cat, and he couldn’t help but grin. Taemin took ahold of his hand with a hushed “got’cha!” and quickly yanked a smiling Kibum over to the sofa, flopping him down on the heaping pile of pillows. Taemin crawled onto his lap, snuggling up in Kibum’s arms with a victorious sigh, making himself comfortable. Kibum wrapped his arms tightly around him and placed little smooches and butterfly kisses all over Taemin’s face, drawing fits of giggles from the younger man.

“You were right,” Kibum began, watching the curiosity appear on Taemin’s face.

“About what?”

“This is really comfy.”

They ended up lying there for a while, wrapped up in each other’s arms, snuggled into the crooks of each other’s necks. Kibum could lay like that forever, he loved the way Taemin smelled. Like bergamot and coconut; it was home to him. Taemin eventually fell asleep in that position, and Kibum could feel his warm, slow, and rhythmic breaths against his neck. It was the most calming sensation he’d ever experienced. That was, until he realized he left the ice cream sitting out on the counter.


End file.
